


Don't worry

by Wosofan96



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wosofan96/pseuds/Wosofan96
Summary: Based on a prompt: Kelley and Christen sometimes sleep together but they're just friends and it's nothing but stress relief, Tobin has a huge crush on Christen and is really good friends with Kelley and they’re kinda friends too (T & C) and when Tobin finds out Kelley and Christen sleep together she just gets really frustrated.
Relationships: Tobin Heath & Christen Press, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	Don't worry

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again! 
> 
> Thank you to ko-i-am on Tumblr for a prompt! I hope this is what you were expecting. I had fun writing this actually and I'm happy how it turned out so I hope you have fun reading it :)
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well and is staying healthy and safe!

“Are you ready to go, rommie?” Kelley asked her best friend and roommate as she exited the showers in a soccer locker room and walked to Christen putting her cleats and dirty clothes in her bag. Christen was her roommate ever since she came to Stanford as a freshman two years ago. She was much better than Kelley’s psycho roommate her freshman year so they got close fast, also, they were both one of the biggest names in Stanford’s women’s soccer and hopefully, soon, in the world.

“Yeah, Kell, just a second.” Christen said dryly before pulling her hair in the bun, picking up her bag and nodding at Kelley to walk.

“Are you okay?” It was weird to see her roommate not smiling. 

“Just nervous and stressed.” Said Christen after a couple of minutes of silence as they exited the locker room and started walking to their dorms. 

“Because of THE game?” Kelley guessed, emphasising ‘the’. 

“Yeah.” was the only thing Christen said.

‘THE’ game was the NCAA tournament final, happening in only one week. They will be facing one of the power houses of women college soccer in the US - UNC or University of North Carolina. Stanford had a really good season, some would dare to say the best, with Kelley and Christen on top of all the tables, breaking all of the school records. But they knew this will not be easy and knowing it’s Kelley’s senior year this is her only chance to win the tournament. 

“I am stressed too, but I know we can do it.” Kelley said, sounding a little unsure.

“I know. But this is your last season and so many of you, good players, are leaving and there is no way we will be able to get here, to be in this position, again next year. I have to do good so someone from the national team could notice me, I mean you got a call up your freshman year, I’m junior and still no one called me yet.” Christen rambled on and on while they walked up the stairs to their room. “Ughhh, I’m so stressed and freaking out and nothing helps. It’s even worse because it affects my game and I can’t fucking concentrate!” Christen was full on freaking out, almost pulling her hair out while pacing around the room. 

“Stop, Christen.” Kelley started to freak out too now, looking at Christen freak out and say all of the things that are true. She tried to distract herself from thinking about it since she did get called up to national camp but she knew that was not final. 

“I need a distraction, please.” Christen looked at her with tears in her eyes, sounding totally desperate and just plain tired of her emotions and overthinking everything. 

“Are you sure?” Christen just nodded.   
“Okay.” Was the only thing that Kelley said before turning off the lights and pulling Christen to her bed. 

This wasn’t anything unusual. It happened quite regularly when one of them was stressed over school or soccer or just life in general. It happened for the first time a couple of months in Christen’s freshman year. Immediately, they realized there are no romantic emotions behind their actions but they still continued with it as a healthy coping mechanism. It was fun, distracting and healthy- better than drinking, no? 

Next morning Kelley woke up with a text on her phone 

Tobito UNC 😎

Are you ready? We are gonna crush you! :P   
Anyways, miss you and I can’t wait to see you!   
Tell Christen I say hi!  
See you in little over a week <3

“Who is that?” Christen asked tiredly from her bed waking up to a noise of 4 continuing messages arriving. 

“Tobin.” said Kelley with a smirk in Christen’s direction, “and she says hi.” 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Christen sat up on her bed letting the sheets fall on her lap before stretching. “And tell her I say hi too.”

“Oh, I will.” Kelley’s smirk grew even bigger as she started to type back 

Born ready. And you just keep telling yourself that! -middle finger emoji-  
I miss you too and I can’t wait to see you too, it’s been too long.  
Christen says hi too!   
See ya. We are getting there on Tuesday so maybe we can catch up before?  
Love you, fart <3 

“You are so fuckin’ weird.” Christen shook her head at her best friend then got up to go and get ready for a practice. “Get up lazy, it's almost 9, we need to go to practice!” 

“Hey!” Kelley yelled as a pillow landed straight to her face from the other side of a room. 

“Get up!” Was the only response before the bathroom door closed.

“I hate you!” 

“No, you don’t!” Could be heard through the door before water turned on in a sink. 

That was Christen’s and Kelley’s relationship in a nutshell. No one ever mentioned what happened the night before and they just helped each other in an emergency. No big deal.

Week passed and it was Monday night, they were supposed to be leaving for Texas next morning at 4am. Now it was Kelley’s turn to freak out while packing since she won’t be coming back to Stanford after the game but instead she will be flying directly to a national team camp. Let’s say she has been freaking out more than usual this week but her arrangement with Christen did her miracle to keep her at least semi-sane. But now, the night before it was all time high. 

“One more time? Last one?” Christen said after she couldn’t stand watching her best friend freak out anymore. They both knew they needed to find a new coping mechanism especially since Kelley is almost done with school and they won’t be together anymore. 

“Please.” 

“Okay.” 

It turned out to be more than one time and next morning they woke up more tired than they hoped they would be but also more calmer than ever. That’s why they did it. 

“Are you ready?” Christen asked as she rolled her suitcase to the door of their dorm room. 

“Yeah.” was Kelley’s quiet sad response as she looked around her room one last time. She wouldn’t be back for a while. 

Plane ride was over faster than they were expecting since they passed out as soon as they sat down much to the amusement and light teasing of their teammates that knew about their arrangement. It wasn’t anything weird - it was women soccer after all, there were more queers than straights, probably. And let’s just say they weren’t the only ones with that kind of arrangement. 

Tuesday was reserved for light training just to stretch and go over some tactics and after dinner everyone fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the bed exhausted from flight and traveling.   
Wednesday was the day UNC was coming and they were staying in a hotel just down the road from them. 

After lunch they had some free time for relaxing and recovery so that was what they were doing when Kelley got a text message 

Tobito UNC 😎

Hey, fart! We arrived and have until 7 if u want to meet, hear u r at hotel next door!  
Ash wants to come too so you can call Chris :) 

Kelley laughed out loud before typing back 

We are free today until dinner too.  
Oh so you just want me so you could meet with Christen, ha?  
Sureeee, I’ll ask her. Meet me in 15. 

“Chris, Tobin is here and she wants to meet.” She said, putting on her shoes. 

“Okay, have fun!” Answered Christen from her bed trying to mask her disappointment. 

“She is asking for you.” Kelley laughed at her roommate’s not so good attempt to hide her disappointment. 

Hopeful “Really?” left Christen’s mouth before Kelley could finish her sentence. 

Kelley rolled her eyes, faking disgust “You are gross, yes. Now your girlfriend is waiting for us, let's go.”

“ She is not my girlfriend, Kelley.” Christen faked being mad but left the room fast so Kelley couldn’t see the small smile that spread on her face. Girlfriend. She likes how that sounds. 

As soon as they exited the hotel they could see two bodies walking down the street towards them. 

“There they are let’s go!” Kelley yelled and pulled Christen towards them. 

“Tobin!!!” Yelled Kelley as they reached them halfway, throwing herself into Tobin’s arms. 

Tobin and Kelley were both seniors and even though they played for different colleges they were really close friends having played in U national teams together. They didn’t see each other that often but they texted all the time. Christen met Tobin her first year when Stanford played UNC being introduced by Kelley and she soon became kinda friends with UNC girl too. 

“Kelley! I missed you!” Tobin said and gave Kelley a hug as Ash and Christen shook their heads at their friends and hugged. “Hi.”

Suddenly, Tobin turned to Christen and nervously opened her arms to give her a hug. “Hi, Christen. Good to see you too again. How are you?” Everyone that knew Tobin knew she was the chillest person ever. She rarely got nervous so to see her so nervous made Kelley bite her lip almost making it bleed to stop herself from bursting out laughing at her friends. 

“Thank you, you too Tobin. I’m good, a little nervous. You?” Said Christen after pulling away from the hug. 

“Same.”

To get them all out of this situation Ash clapped her hands to get their attention “Okay, where to? I want coffee, I’m dying.” 

“Somewhere inside, I don’t care where, because miss California here will probably freeze soon.” Kelley said pointing at Christen already visibly shaking, although she doesn’t know if it is from cold Texas December air or some(one) thing else. Could be both. 

“Yeah, I… coffee sounds great.” Christen finally found her voice. 

“Let’s go then.” Ash started walking in the general direction trying to spot first Starbucks or any coffee shop they could get in. 

After finding one and ordering (Tobin insisting to pay Christen’s, Christen blushing and Kelley and Ash trying not to roll their eyes at how blind both of their friends were) they sat down at the table.

They easily found conversation in banter over the game, which school was better, who is better player and all that fun stuff. Neither Kelley nor Ashlyn missed the way Tobin kept flirting with Christen but oblivious Christen didn’t even notice it. After a couple of hours they realized it was time to go back for dinner and their respective practices, after all, the game was in 3 days. 

“Sooooo.” Kelley started when they said goodbye with a promise to meet again before the game, if their schedules let them and started walking back to their hotel. 

“What, Kelley?” Christen’s undertone was slightly irritated but Kelley didn’t mind it she was used to it. Christen would get irritated easily before games. Nothing new. 

“Geez. Just asking if you had a good time.” Kelley tried to play it around but by Christen’s face knew she wasn’t buying it. 

“I did. It was fun. They are great.” Christen said and Kelley stopped asking, knowing that wasn’t time or place for it. They had a championship to win, she could play cupid for her friends later.

Next couple of days were typical pre game days. Lots of rest, trainings, team bondings and recovery. Kelley didn’t have any chance to meet with Tobin again but she was texting her friend freaking out about the camp they were going to together after this and game too. Even though they were enemies on the field they were still friends first.   
The day of the game was crazy for both sides. First Kelley and 6 of her friends got a stomach bug that night so they weren’t feeling very relaxed or at all. That was the last thing Kelley needed on top of everything else going on. And she has to leave after the game for camp. Medical team gave them all some medicine and tried to make them better and they decided they felt good enough to play but not 100% and not calm as they should be for a game like this. After going through everything they had to do before the game and finishing their warm ups they stood to the sidelines in a circle just trying to pump each other up. This was unexpected but they can make it through. 

“I feel like I’m gonna faint! What if I have to throw up in the middle of a game?? Or even worse, what if I shit myself! Dude, I can’t do that on national TV and I’m leaving for national camp!” Kelley walked around stressed motioning her hands around to show her frustration. 

“Kelley, stop walking around you are making me sick. Nothing will happen, and even if you do feel sick-ish you can always ask for a change.” Ali chimed in trying to reason with her friend. 

“But what if it comes so quick-” Kelley started again not even stopping to listen to advice being thrown at her from her teammates. 

“You know what? Maybe we should give Christen five minutes to fuck this stress out of you. Seemed to work before. You are being unbearable.” Ali had it enough with Kelley’s flailing around. 

“ALI!!” Christen, who has been quiet this whole time, yelled in surprise and bewilderment at what Ali just said. They knew everyone knew but they never spoke about it and definitely not in that upfront and crude way. 

“What? It’s true!” Christen just shook her head at her friend and went to get last advice from the coach as the game was starting soon. 

She just turned around from the group to be met with brown eyes that always made her stomach roll with nerves and happiness. The girl gave her tight lipped “hi” without her usual big smile but Christen thought nothing of it since it was a big game and everyone was nervous. 

“Good game.” Was all Tobin said before walking away. Was she pissed? No, it is just game day nerves. Christen decided not to think about it but just keep her head in a game and win this. 

Game didn’t go as planned. They weren’t bad but they weren’t great either and having 6 semi-sick people on a team showed. But what started bothering Christen midway through the game was the number 98 on the other team. She knew the girl was competitive and wanted to win but today she seemed pissed and pushy. Every time they would be near each other or on the ball the other girl would make sure she shoved Christen a little bit, even though it wasn’t bad or anything yellow card worthy Christen noticed it.   
Game didn’t finish as planned either. They lost and Kelley got red (or 2 yellows) and had to miss the end of a game. She was crushed, everyone was. They had their chance to win their university’s 1st NCAA title and missed it. Kelley is leaving without her title and ending her university career with a red card. She was crushed. 

After consoling crushed Kelley with a big hug, she hoped was powerful enough for Kelley to feel it wasn’t her fault and “You did your best, it’s not your fault.” buried in Kelley’s neck, Christen decided she had to congratulate their opponents. They were friends after all. 

She told Kelley and they both walked to their celebrating enemies/friends with tears in their eyes trying to be happy for them. 

“Guys, great game!” Ash embraced them as soon as she saw them approaching. 

“Thanks. Congrats you guys, you deserved it!” Christen tried to be cheery for her friends’ sake but she knew it sounded fake. She didn’t care, she had the right to be sad.

“Thank you.” Was Tobin’s dry replay from next to Ashlyn. She looked at Christen and Kelley both with pissed eyes but tried to mask it. Not the time. Ashlyn must’ve noticed something is going on because she gave Tobin weird side eyes before turning back to Kelley and Christen. 

“Anyways,” she tried to change the weird vibe Tobin has set, “Kelley, are you okay? I heard you have a stomach bug? You played really well, I would never say you were sick!” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Threw up halftime but I’ll live. Tobin, are we leaving together do you know?” Kelley answered eyeing Tobin weirdly but trying to act like she is not noticing Tobin’s weird behavior. 

“I think so.” Was everything Tobin said.

“Okay, we will leave you to go celebrate now. Let’s go. Bye Ash, good seeing you and congrats once again.” Christen decided she had enough and gave Ashlyn a hug before turning to Tobin and dryly said “Bye Tobin.” pulled Kelley away and left for a locker room. 

“What the fuck is up with Tobin?” Kelley asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

“How do I know? She is your friend but she has been pissed since before the game and then she kept pushing me all game, even when not necessary.” Christen said as they entered their locker room filled with their teary eyed teammates. 

“I’ll find out. She is always so chill and now she won and she is still like that.” Kelley started getting ready for her plane trip to California. She is leaving in an hour so she will have time to confront Tobin about her weird behavior. She was fine the day they met for coffee.   
“I’ll miss you, dude. I’m so proud of you and I want you to know this game and what happened here doesn’t mean anything. You get a fresh start now and it’s up to you how you will do it. I’m so proud to be your friend and your roommate. I can’t wait to watch you kill on TV soon, thank you for everything you taught me these 3 years and senior year won’t be the same without you. I love you Kel.” Christen teared up saying as they were standing in front of the van that is supposed to take the girls leaving for the national team camp to the airport. 

“Aww, Pressy. Thank you. You taught me so much too, in soccer and in life in general. I can’t wait to play next to you soon again. I love you too!” They shared a heartfelt hug and just as they were pulling away Tobin walked out and her big smile fell as soon as she saw them but she just walked past them in the van. 

“I’ll talk to her, don’t worry.” Was the last thing Kelley said to Christen as a way of letting her know she knows.

Christen nodded thankfully and watched as Kelley sat in, closed the door and as van sped out of her sight. 

That July Christen was sitting in her room in California bored when her phone rang KELL flashing on her screen. She talked to her almost regularly since she left for camp. After finishing camp and graduating Tobin and Kelley decided they had nothing to do now so they rented an apartment in LA and stayed there just playing soccer and surfing. They never figured out why Tobin was pissed at the finals but she moved on from that after a couple of weeks so Kelley stopped asking. 

“Hey, Kel! What’s up?” She said when she picked up her phone. 

“Same old same old. With you?” Christen could hear waves in the background meaning Kelley was surfing as always.

“Nothing. Just bored at home.”

“Bored? Look, why don’t you come visit us? Have fun. We can practice and go for dinners and whatever. We don’t have camp for 3 more weeks. Please Pressi I miss you!” Kelley practically begged “And Tobin wants to see you too.” Kelley added smirking and it didn’t take Christen a lot to decide having been missing her friend too ( also other reason but she doesn’t want to say it) 

“Okay” 

“Oh, so Tobin is the one that gets you here? Good to know.” Kelley teased her friend. Knowing both of them and how blind they could be sometimes she needed to intervene. She may know both sides like each other but no one has to know that, also she said she won’t play cupid in December but that doesn’t mean she can’t do it now. 

In 2 days Christen found herself in an apartment next to Venice Beach her friends have been renting. Tobin was out surfing when she arrived and it will be fun to see her reaction since Christen just learned Tobin doesn’t know she is gonna be there for the next two weeks. 

Just as she started overthinking every scenario that could happen the door opened “Hi, Kell what is for-” She stopped when she saw Christen standing there “oh…” There it is that pissed expression again. 

“Hi, I’m sorry Tobin, Kelley asked me to come visit you and I didn’t know she didn’t tell you anything. I can leave-” She started panicking and picking up her things to leave not liking the vibe around them.

Hand on her arm stopped her “No, it’s fine. You can visit your girlfriend. I’ll just leave.” And with that she was out of the door leaving both Christen and Kelley stunned. 

“Did- Did she just?” Kelley came out of her initial shock first.

“Girlfriend?” Is the only thing Christen said. 

They stood in silence and shock before Kelley yelled loudly startling them both “SHIT! SHIT! It makes sense now!” 

“What makes sense Kelley? Why would she think that?!” 

“You said she was behind you before the game?” Kelley tried to connect pieces. 

“Yes. After the huddle she came to wish me a good game. I turned around and she was like 5 steps behind me.” Christen tried to explain and draw some conclusion to all of this. 

“She overheard us. She overheard Ali joking about you fucking me to calm me down! It has to be it. She was fine the day we went for a coffee with Ash.” Suddenly, everything made sense.

“But why would that bother her?” Christen always the oblivious one exclaimed. 

“Because she likes you, you doofus. She has for a while! That’s why she was pissed at the game she thought we were fucking.” Kelley shook her head in disbelief. How couldn’t she connect the dots before.

“She likes me??” Christen mumbled slowly as if still trying to process it. 

“Yes, and I know you like her too so go and tell her the truth. You two are my best friends and the best people I know. You deserve each other and you deserve to be happy. GO!” Kelley all but pushed Christen out of the door. 

“But I don’t know where she is” The thought suddenly dawned on Christen. 

“Down on the beach, sitting on a sand by the ocean with her board. GO get your girlfriend.” Freckled girl pushed the younger one out of the door and closed the door.

Christen walked down the street to the beach still shaking in shock. Her crush thought she was sleeping with her best friend and now her crush apparently likes her back? 

Walking down trying to calm herself she saw the figure sitting exactly where and how Kelley said she will be. She slowly walked to the figure taking a deep breath before quietly saying “hi” 

The figure turned around startled and she was met with teary hazel eyes staring at her in the shock. 

“Can I sit?” Christen motioned to the spot next to her after not getting a response from the older girl. She just got a nod in return but it was a step forward, at least she wasn’t making her leave. 

“Can I explain?” Christen tried again since no one said anything for the next couple of minutes. 

“You don’t have to explain anything. I’m just weirdo.” Tobin tried to mask pain in her voice with a laugh that sounded really hurtful. 

“You are not and I have to. Nothing you think is true and you have to let me explain please!” At this point she was desperate. She had her crush here, she is sure they like each other, she is not gonna let this opportunity pass away. 

Tobin signed, rubbed her temples and nodded not looking at Christen at all. She was sure this would hurt “okay.”

“Thank you.” Christen said, putting her hand on the other girl’s arm “Can you please look at me?” She begged quietly. It was just them on the beach, the night had already set on the city. The only thing they could hear was the sound of waves crashing at nearby rocks. It took Tobin a couple of seconds to react but eventually she obliged and looked at Christen’s eyes. 

“Kelley, is not my girlfriend, okay? She never was and never will be. She is my best friend and my roommate. I love her as my own sister. She helped me through university and taught me so much about soccer and myself in general.” Christen started hoping Tobin won’t just run away.

“But… I-”   
“You heard Ali before the game, right?” Christen interrupted knowing what she wanted to say. All Tobin did was nod slowly. 

“What you heard was right but not in the way you think. Yes, Kelley and I used to sleep together but it was never romantic or with feelings - it was strictly sex, nothing more. We did it when we were stressed over games or school. We both knew it was always just that.” Christen continued trying to explain the best she can without making anything more uncomfortable than it was. She finished, looking expectantly at Tobin’s reaction. 

“Okay. So you slept together or are sleeping together?” Tobin thought if she wanted to know the details or not but decided if Christen told her there must have been a reason. 

“We slept together. Past tense. Last time was the day before we left for finals because Kelley was freaking out.”

Tobin thought about it for a while before saying “Okay, but why are you saying it to me now?” 

Christen drew in a deep breath to relax, she knew this question would come up sooner or later but it was now or never. She knew Tobin liked her thanks to Kelley so now she just has to say it. She took Tobin’s hand into hers and held tightly, trying to ignore how shaky both of them were. 

Younger girl just looked at the older girl’s eye before saying “Because I like you and I want you to know there is nothing going on. I liked you since the day I met you at that game my freshman year. Even though I don’t know a lot about you, I want to.” 

Tobin’s eyes filled with tears as a big smile spread across her face “Really?” Christen just nodded with the same expression on her face. She waited for this for so long and sometimes it felt like it would never happen but she is finally here. 

Before she could say anything else she felt Tobin sit in front of her, herself being pulled forwards and a soft hand holding her face so delicately as if she is the most precious thing in the world. Brown haired girl moved her head to connect their foreheads and whispered “I like you too.” before placing a kiss on her lips. Christen was in heaven. 

Kiss ended way too soon for Christen’s liking but she knew inside there will be a lot more kisses coming soon, she didn’t have to worry.


End file.
